


As Darkness Sleeps

by Merfilly



Category: Legend (1985)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Betrayal, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dreams of her</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Darkness Sleeps

He dreams of her. Her pale skin, her dark hair, the scent of her like the woods on a moonless night. She had been perfect, an innocent seduced by magic beyond her kenning.

He burns still, with desire, with need. Tempered only by the emotion his mother Night cannot smother.

Love. It may be the power that keeps the Dark at bay from winning over Light.

She may never understand, may never know in the life she leads at the Forest Child's side.

She held his heart in her hand, and he had been powerless to ward off her treachery.


End file.
